


[原创角色][ABO]消逝的灯塔 1 身为O的哀求

by Rubylyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, BL, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, R-18, 中国語, 中文, 原创, 树的速写本, 百合, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubylyy/pseuds/Rubylyy
Summary: Lofter与P站共同首发，AO3备份。（Lofter id：xia3135 柳一言）这是一篇利用朋友名字来摸鱼的原创ABO练笔，并非真人CP及各种动漫小说的同人，还愿意看下去的话，感谢食用。情感设计很复杂，所以标签打得很杂，切勿见怪。本章已公开的人物如下（括号后为原昵称）：布雷（布雷舰）、牧晓八（小八）、北原哲也（Ariadust）、June Sacra（JuneSacra）这其实是一篇夹带私货的音乐安利。（笑）





	[原创角色][ABO]消逝的灯塔 1 身为O的哀求

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情的大纲还没完全设计好，所以警告标记有可能不完全（主要角色有死的可能）。

       熟悉的土耳其进行曲响起，是学校的上课铃，也不知道谁那么恶趣味……为什么这么说呢？因为实在太奇怪了，这弹奏方式让土耳其军队听起来像是一群小兔子。（[调皮古尔德](http://music.163.com/m/song?id=1375805&userid=256554254)）  
（其他版本比对：[手风琴推荐](http://music.163.com/m/song?id=27540409&userid=256554254) [朗朗起飞版](http://music.163.com/m/song?id=29415923&userid=256554254) [席夫自演绎版](http://music.163.com/m/song?id=5164959&userid=256554254) [内田中规中矩版](http://music.163.com/m/song?id=667148&userid=256554254)）

       轻快的铃声下，小八抱着书和资料在走廊里奔跑着，因为他马上要迟到了，而这节课的老师还是新来的TA（teacher assistant），他可不想以这种方式给老师留下第一印象。  
         
       「咚……」小八跑的速度很快，耳边甚至擦起了细微的风声，周围的人都下意识退让开来。但总有人是在发呆的，比如June，就被他撞到了肩膀。  
         
       “诶哟……”原本在怀里的资料漫天飞舞，看着地上散落的纸张，小八开始后悔自己昨晚懒得找订书机的事。他完全没意识到，现在的重点是什么。  
         
       “嘶……”与那个始作俑者不同，被撞倒的人只是发出了轻微的抽气声，捂着自己的手肘。他不悦地看着和他同样跌坐在地上，表情懊恼的人——这是我今天倒霉的开端吗？  
         
       小八这才注意到June的目光，不好意思地凑过去，想要扶起他，道歉的话脱口而出，“不好意思啊，你没事……”  
         
       谁曾想，对方一言不发地错开他的手，自己站了起来，转身就走，只在起身时淡淡瞥了他一眼。  
         
       留下一脸莫名的小八仍站在原地……好像无缘无故被厌恶了，不过想想也是，我自己都挺疼的，他应该也一样，谁会喜欢把自己撞飞的人？接着，停顿了几秒，小八反应过来一件事——啊啊啊啊啊！！！我迟到了啊！！！！！

\----------  
       小八进门的时候，老师正在摆弄实验仪器，“好了，基本操作和注意事项就是这样，接下来请自由分组进行实验。注意记录实验的过程及结果，下节课交上来，报告将记入平时成绩。操作过程中还有什么需要询问的，可以举手示意，开始吧。”

       同学们悉悉索索开始分组，小八低着头站在门口不知所措，以为自己要被遗忘了，一双鞋子映入眼帘——

       “牧晓八，中国籍学生，上期综评GPA 3.76，全勤……这节课你没有请假，为什么迟到了？”老师沉稳的声音在小八耳边响起。

       小八抬起头，对上他凌厉的眼神，命令般的质问，竟让他连撒谎都忘了，“我…我我等游戏预售错过了时间……”

       老师闻言皱了皱眉，对他这个理由没给予评价，沉默了几秒开口道，“我叫布雷，带你们这学期的实验课。今天班上有一位同学请假，我来当你搭档，过来。”

       小八有些发愣，老师这就打算翻篇了吗？还以为会被好好教训一顿，传说中最严格的TA也不过如此嘛，嗯……那我的全勤是不是还有机会？

       “老师……那我这还算迟到吗？”声音中有些许迟疑，不过小八还是问了，这可关系到他的奖学金啊。

       眼前的身影好像晃了晃，布雷侧过头瞥着他，居然笑了，“你说呢？”

       但是这老师的笑脸着实慎人，小八声音都结巴了，“算…算算…算……”眼前人像是很满意这个回答，笑意更浓了。

       不，老师你还是不要笑了吧，太吓人了。

\----------  
       实验课结束，小八赶着去参加社团的招新活动，一下课就没了影。

       新学期的中心广场是社团的狂欢地，这是学校的传统，第一周的下午不安排课程，全用于社团活动。此时的广场仿佛清晨的集市一般热闹，各式各样的招新海报和传单让人应接不暇。

       也不知道是转了什么性，学院这学期特别喜欢放古典乐，听说是广播站进了音乐学院的人，谁知道呢。

       忙碌之中，小八觉得好像缺些什么，在座位上四处张望，“诶，今天怎么没看见北原？”

       与他同桌招新的男生歪头想了一会儿，说道，“他今天好像…生病请假了……小八你不是和他一个班吗？没听说？”

       这么说来，老师好像有提过……小八忽然脸色一变，他的实验报告好像落在教室了，后天就是第二次实验课。明天还要去画廊，他可抽不出时间回学校啊。  
         
       “我作业好像落实验室了，回去一趟，这边你先顶一会儿哈。”不给对方拒绝的时间，小八拉开凳子就往教学楼去了。

\----------  
       像是为了迎合中心广场的氛围，学院放的曲子都很愉悦，例如现在的花之圆舞曲（[小仙女柴可夫斯基](http://music.163.com/m/song?id=406347445&userid=256554254)）。  
         
       小八的心情也随着畅快起来，他慢悠悠地走在教学楼里，溜都溜了，当然要好好偷懒。  
         
       而与此同时，本该空无一人的实验室，却传出了喘息与哀求的声音，“哈……老师…标记我吧，求你……”讲台边上站着两个人，确切来说，一个是站着，一个是趴着的。  
         
       男孩半趴在讲桌上，神情痛苦地喘着气，额头渗出细密的汗珠，在极力隐忍着什么，发出那声哀求好像就已经到达他坚持的极限了。  
         
       “上次你告诉我，你已经找到固定伴侣了。”说了一句肯定的话，布雷俯身疑惑地看向他。一周前，这只小动物找到他，说要和他结束这段临时的性爱关系，正好上次标记的信息素也代谢干净了，分就分了吧，省得被人发现他和自己的学生搅在一起，那帮老古董又有理由告状了。  
         
       “……没有，我…我说谎了……哈…呵………”因为喘息无法合上的嘴，分泌出许多唾液，顺着嘴角溢出。  
         
       “真是个坏孩子，我不是说过不要拿这种事试探我吗？”布雷靠近他，俯视的目光充满了审判的意味，他伸手抚上男孩的脖颈，“嗯？还是说，你想让我狠狠地惩罚你？”  
         
       空气中弥漫着男孩身为Omega的信息素，布雷的气味笼罩着他，男孩用哀求的目光望着布雷，他的身体再也承受不住欲望的痛苦，流下了泪水。  
         
       布雷瞧见他哭，怔了怔，俯下身子，舔舐着他的泪水，声音是男孩从未听过的温柔，“别哭了……”布雷吻过他的眼睛、他的脸颊、他的嘴唇，动作轻柔得不可思议，男孩害怕得发抖，这样的布雷太反常了。  
         
       但发情期的欲望还是让他本能地靠近布雷，布雷浑身一震，神情变得有些黯淡，但转瞬即逝，若不是近在咫尺，男孩还以为自己眼花了，他听见布雷缓缓开口道，“既然是惩罚，那就在这里进行标记吧。”  
         
       男孩潮红的脸变得慌张起来，“不…不不要在这，会…会有人来的，老师……唔……”男孩的话被布雷堵回了嘴里。布雷凶狠地掠夺着他的唇，与往常的吻完全不同，他根本无法迎合布雷，这是单方面的制裁。他说这是惩罚。  
         
       察觉到怀里人的颤抖，布雷皱了皱眉，还是松口解释道，“听到了吗？古典乐很大声，这边的实验室下午也不会有人来，门是锁上的。你大可以放心，为了我自己的声誉，我也会小心行事的。”说罢便继续了那个侵略性十足的吻。  
         
       布雷挑开男孩的衬衫，他宽大的手在男孩身上游走，男孩的呼吸变得更急促了。他身体颤抖着缠上布雷，伸出安放两侧的手臂勾住布雷的脖子，手腕交叠，指尖触碰到布雷的发，他动情地弓起身，想要承接这个人的抚摸与亲吻。  
         
       布雷却突然放开了他，眼神有些不悦，“我说了这是惩罚吧？把手放到胸口，我没允许，你不准动。”布雷毫不犹豫地扯下男孩的手，俯身压住了他。  
         
       手被抵在胸前，男孩动弹不得，布雷温热的呼吸拂过他的耳廓，停留在脖颈上，他感觉得到，布雷张开了嘴，潮湿的空气与牙齿接连滑过那个敏感的位置——他的腺体。  
         
       布雷伸出了舌头，舔舐着男孩的腺体，这是发情期Omega最敏感的地方之一。他只是想省下时间，不用再重复那些无聊的前戏。  
         
       男孩难受极了，呻吟从口中传出，又转变成了呜咽，“嗯啊……唔呜……老…老师，标记…我……”这是他第二次哀求他的标记，真是可怜啊。  
         
       布雷直起身，让男孩趴在桌上背对着他，试探的把两只手指插入他的后庭搅动，身体果然已自动分泌好液体（Omega的设定）。  
         
       小八走到了实验室前，正想推开门，却透过门上那一小截玻璃，看到了不可以思议的景象。  
         
       宽敞的实验台上趴着一个光洁的男孩，而他的新老师，脱下裤子，插入了他。他们身体交叠，不停耸动着，老师咬住了他的脖子。是腺体吗……老师，是Alpha吗……难怪面对他的时候总有压迫感。  
         
       布雷的进入让男孩小声惊呼，“啊！……嗯嗯……嗯唔…老师…老师老师……”他空虚的渴望终于被填满，布雷咬上了他的腺体，信息素迅速分泌着，与他融为一体，他的身体再次属于布雷。  
         
       布雷炽热的胸膛贴上他的背，彻底地覆住了他，两人的身体亲密无间。男孩抬起头，发出阵阵呻吟，“啊……嗯唔…老师…老师…啊……那里……”身体交合的声音混着滋滋水声，萦绕在二人耳边，学院里圆舞曲充当着背景音乐。  
         
       成为临时对象三个多月了，布雷对他的身体早已了如指掌，更用力地安抚起这个欲求不满的小动物。每一下都正中红心，顶弄着他最敏感的部分。男孩忍不住伸出手要安抚自己的分身，却听见布雷威严的声音，“我不是说了不许动吗？”  
         
       身体被翻过来，男孩刚想抬手遮住脸，终究还是没敢动，他被掰过脸，被迫直视布雷的眼睛。那深邃的双眸，让他忍不住想臣服。布雷一边抽插着一边说道，“北原，我盯着你，就让你那么兴奋吗？”说着便握住了男孩的性器。  
         
       北原扭动着身体，他不敢开口索求，万一激怒了布雷，那就弄巧成拙了。无法动手，他便只好夹紧下体，想让布雷快些释放出来，这样布雷也就会放过他了。  
         
       察觉到北原的意图，布雷轻笑出声，“那么卖力吗？那我要好好奖励你才行啊……”他用手指抵住他欲望的顶端，不停摩挲着。北原的表情变得异常奇怪，只有他自己明白，这愉悦又痛苦的感受，他知道，这是布雷的惩罚之一。  
         
       “嗯呜……老师…我错了……不…不要…这样……”  
         
       门外的小八惊呆了，那个男孩，居然是北原，是他同社团的同班同学北原哲也。他不敢再看下去，转身靠在门边的墙上，老师是Alpha，北原是Omega，这本没什么好惊讶的，但……他们是同期师生啊！这要是被学院知道了，是会被开除的！  
         
       正担心着，小八突然有些头晕，身体不受控制地跌坐在地上，圆舞曲的音乐正是高潮，小八突然意识到一个问题，他的发情期有可能提前了。该死，是因为看到他们交配的场景才这样的吗，早上明明吃过抑制剂。  
         
       一门之隔的实验室内，布雷覆在北原身上，吸吮着他的乳尖，北原被激得身体直颤，双腿勾紧了布雷的腰，配合着他的抽插。布雷加快了下身与手的速度，抬头吻住了北原。  
         
       与开始的惩罚不同，这次布雷好像只想和他交换唾液，舌头轻柔地与他交缠，缓慢掠过他的唇齿，像是在安抚着身下的人。  
         
       北原沉溺于布雷的温柔，但他身体的动作不曾停歇。男孩的性器顶着布雷的拇指，射精了，微微松手，白浊的液体便沾满了布雷的掌心，滴落在北原的小腹上。布雷从他的身体里抽出，他顺从地从桌上下来，跪在地上，吞吐起布雷的分身，模仿着抽插的速度吸吮着。  
         
       “咳咳……咳……”喷泄而出精液呛到了北原，不过他仍照旧，尽数吞下。布雷一言不发地把手放到他嘴边，北原意会到他的想法，伸出舌头慢慢地替他舔干净，那占满自己精液的手。  
         
       这时，他们刚结束一场愉快的交合，门外的小八却已经逃走了，他必须找个地方发泄自己的情欲，再吃下抑制剂。  
         
       布雷嗅着空气中的气味，察觉到了一丝异样，除了北原之外，这里还有第二个Omega，虽然气味很淡。他很快替北原穿好衣服，把自己简单收拾了一遍，打开了实验室的门。  
         
       是了，刚才有谁就在这个角落里，偷窥着他和北原，而且，还是个即将发情的Omega。  
         
       不过再怎么确定，他也不是警犬，无法追踪那个偷窥者，但愿明天早上醒来不会收到学院的辞退邮件。  
         
       这么想着，他走进了拐角的卫生间。在隔间里用湿巾把下体擦干净之后，从厕所走了出来。此时，身旁却跌跌撞撞挤过一个人，散发着淡淡的麝香味，还有……Omega的信息素。

       布雷没有主动散发出信息素，这便意味着，抑制剂是有作用的。但布雷这么顽劣的人，怎么会放过这个大好机会，更何况，这个人看起来身材不错，说不定能成为比北原更优秀的玩具。

       他抓住小八的手臂，把他拽到了怀里。小八被圈在怀里，Alpha的气味笼罩着他，他惊慌失措地想要挣脱，却听见那个原本深沉的声音变得诱惑起来，在耳边响起，“你……是O吧？”

       下午的社团活动，June被抓去画海报，中途却被司机接回了家。佣人在家门口迎接着他，瞧见管家一脸焦急的模样，June心下了然，走进了自己的房间。

       再出现的时候，他已换上了一身裙装。头发服帖地垂放到肩膀之上，面容精致得像个洋娃娃。

       客厅的落地窗边站了一个女孩，不知道在往外看些什么。等了许久都没动静，June只好走上前去，拽了拽她的衣角，女孩缓缓回过身，对他眨眨眼，笑容在脸上绽放开来。

       “Sacra，你回来啦。”

       女孩把他搂在怀里，闭上眼像是在感受他的体温，毫不介意怀里的这个人，比她还高。

       June跪到了地上，任由她把头埋在自己的颈窝，小心地抚摸着她柔软的黑发。

       “我今天也好想你啊……”

       闷闷的声音从他颈窝里传出。  
         
         
         
 - TBC -


End file.
